Lugar para dos
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, oneshot. Un minific con Kardia y Dégel aprendiendo a compartir algo especial :3 Shounen ai suave sugerido.


**Título:** Lugar para dos

**Fecha:** 17/12/2011

**Temas:** Amistad, shounen ai sugerido suavemente

**Personajes:** Dégel, Kardia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche, Dégel soñó que había encontrado una llave misteriosa. El problema era que no sabía a qué puerta pertenecía. Así que en el sueño fue probando las cerraduras de diferentes tipos de puertas que se cruzaron por su camino, con la esperanza de encontrar la correcta, hasta que se detuvo de repente al oír pasos que lo seguían de cerca.<p>

Despertó en el momento en que se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su perseguidor, y allí fue que entendió que los pasos del sueño sonaban en realidad dentro de su propia habitación. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse para ver lo que pasaba, las sábanas de su cama se abrieron, y a continuación algo se deslizó entre ellas, haciéndose lugar a su lado. _Alguien_. Eso fue suficiente para hacer que Dégel terminara de despabilarse. El intruso, en cambio, parecía estar sumido en un letargo.

Dégel no tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad para saber que se trataba de Kardia. No solamente por calor de su cuerpo y por el aroma a manzanas que lo acompañaba, sino porque era la única persona a la que imaginaba capaz de hacer algo así. Pero como a veces Kardia se colaba en sus sueños, no fue sino hasta que se aseguró de estar del todo despierto que terminó de creer que aquello estaba realmente ocurriendo.

―¿Kardia? ¿Qué haces...?

La primera respuesta que recibió fue un quejido perezoso y adormilado, después del cual una palabra apenas audible se arrastró trabajosamente desde el interior de la boca de Kardia hasta llegar afuera.

―Dormir...

―¿Estás loco? ―preguntó Dégel, apoyándose en un codo―. No puedes andar metiéndote en la cama de cualquiera en el medio de la noche.

―¿Eh...? ―Kardia parecía estar genuinamente confundido por la actitud de su compañero―. Tú no eres cualquiera, ¿no?

La afirmación había sido realizada con tanto candor que Dégel no supo cómo responder.

―Pero...

―Tengo calor... ―musitó Kardia, buscando acercarse más a Dégel.

Fue un comentario hecho al pasar, pero al escucharlo Dégel sintió que su incomodidad pasaba a ser reemplazada por inquietud. Palpó la frente de Kardia y puso una mano sobre su pecho. No era una fiebre violenta, pero la piel se sentía más caliente que de costumbre y estaba un poco pegajosa.

―¿Es por eso que viniste? ―preguntó Dégel con suavidad.

―¿No se supone que puedo contar contigo cuando te necesite y todo eso...? ―resopló Kardia. Le fastidiaba tener que justificar algo que en su opinión era tan simple que no requería explicación.

―Claro... ―concedió Dégel, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Kardia sonrió, y tomó aquello como una autorización para completar su proceso de apropiación de la cama. Pronto Dégel se encontró con que si no quería terminar siendo empujado hacia el borde del colchón, tendría que aceptar compartir su espacio con Kardia, cuyos brazos y piernas se enredaron alrededor de él como si fueran tentáculos.

Esa cama no estaba hecha para dos, pero a Kardia no parecía importarle. Una vez que encontró una posición que le resultó lo suficientemente cómoda, su cuerpo se aflojó, adormeciéndose. A Dégel, por su parte, se le hacía más difícil relajarse.

―¿Dégel...? ―murmuró Kardia, aunque lo hizo en un tono tan somnoliento que el acuariano se preguntó si acaso no estaría hablando en sueños.

―¿Sí?

―Gracias...

La voz de Kardia bajó de volumen hasta confundirse con un suspiro satisfecho. Dégel permaneció un buen rato con los ojos bien abiertos, y con la atención puesta en la respiración del otro que acariciaba distraídamente su cuello. Poco después ya no quedaban dudas de que el chico dormía. Dégel tardaría en seguir el mismo camino, pero ahora sonreía. Lentamente fue dejando que su cuerpo se adaptara al abrazo de Kardia, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que ese tipo de cercanía no era tan incómoda como había creído.

**Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Extrañaba a Dégel y Kardia así que aquí está este minific xD En parte inspirado por el comentario de Dégel en el manga de LC sobre que le gusta que Kardia sea tan simple.

En esta historia, por si no se nota, no son muy grandes, por eso también es tan suave =) Imaginé que era de una época en que aún estaban conociéndose las mañas, jeje.


End file.
